


In The Eyes Of The Gods

by LadyIsabella



Series: "Here Us Roar!" [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Fingerfucking, Held Down, Incest, Public Sex, Religion, Religion Kink, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Siblings, Twincest, Twins, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:59:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIsabella/pseuds/LadyIsabella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime and Cersei sneak away to have sex in the Sept of the Rock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Eyes Of The Gods

“Lysa Tully; that lackwit fool?” Cersei scoffed and twirled her hair around her finger as she surveyed her twin across the table. She reached out and took a sip of arbour gold; it danced on her tongue and made her think of hot summer days and time spent with Jaime…alone. 

“Yes. I believe Lord Tully suggested it…But Father has refused,” Jaime took a bite of meat and smirked at Cersei. He had no idea who had actually suggested the match but it seemed better to tell his sister that it was someone other than Lord Tywin. “Does it make you jealous sister; the thought of me fucking the red-headed fool?” The young man grinned and patted his crotch to tease his beloved sister. 

Cersei glared playfully and shifted slightly to run her foot gently up Jaime’s leg; her satin slipper caressed his hard cock. “The girl is pretty enough, I grant you. Pale of skin and with flaming hair; who would not desire her? But girls like her are a common in the Realm. Go to any whore house in Lannisport and find her double. I am a rare beauty and there is no one like me.” She smirked and leant forward; the scent of lavender oil drifted across the table. Cersei grew serious once more and sighed, “Did she talk?”

Jaime knew who she meant straight away and he glanced down the empty hall before answering, “No. She said she did not want to bring shame to our father or poison our mother’s memory. She will keep quiet…” He did not sound very confident but Jaime didn’t want to cause his sister concern. 

“Will she? I would have her silence for ever,” Cersei’s fourteen year old mind was already plotting to rid her of this latest annoyance. “I want her silent before I return to Kingslanding.” 

Her brother sighed. “Do you have to go? It could be months before we see each other again…I cannot go so long without being inside you.” Jaime stood up and walked around the table to stand behind his sister. His hands reached over to cup her breasts through her red and gold gown. “Sweet sister, come to the Sept. Father allows you time there to pray doesn’t he? You will be alone without your Septa at your heels…”

Cersei moaned softly and arched her back, pushing her firm breasts into his hands. “You would have me in the Sept? Under the eyes of the Gods…Have you no shame, dear brother?” She gasped when Jaime’s fingers tightened on her nipple briefly. 

“Yes. I would have the Gods know that you are mine and no one else’s,” Jaime grinned and pulled Cersei to her feet roughly. He spun her around and within a heart beat his mouth was on hers, his tongue danced with Cersei’s in a slow, seductive movement that set his groin alive. He groaned softly and pushed his sister away to stop himself from taking her right there and then in the small hall of Casterly Rock. “Meet me in the Sept in 10 minutes. Perhaps we can kill two birds with one stone.” 

His sister smirked and ran a finger of her now moist lip, “Really? I do hate surprises Jaime. It had better be worth it or….” Cersei let her hand flow down Jaime’s body before she stroked his cock through his breeches, “I won’t suck your cock or let you fuck me under the alter of the maiden.” 

“The maiden, dear sister?” 

“Ironic isn’t it,” Cersei laughed and turned away from him. “I’ll meet you there. I shall go and change in a suitable gown for silent prayer.” The teenager laughed softly and flicked a lock of her golden hair from her face before she swept from the room. 

~

Cersei admired herself in the looking glass; she was beautiful. It was no surprise that Jaime, among others, desired her. “Prince Rhaegar will marry me. Father says the King refused him when he broached the subject…I was a silly little girl then. Now I am a woman flowered, I am sure he would not refuse me now. I shall give him strong, silvery haired sons with violet eyes and the strength of a lion. And beautiful daughters with golden hair. I shall be Queen; a dragon Queen…the whole realm shall bow down to me and Prince Rhaegar.” 

She smiled and examined her gown; it was a stunning thing made from snow white silk, slashed with cloth-of-gold. It also had golden myrish lace around the hem and cuffs. The gown was both extravagant and demure; the perfect mix for praying in the Sept. Cersei added a white gossamer veil that flowed down back, over her hair. It was held in place by a band of pearls and spun-gold. She smiled and examined her appearance. 

“I look beautiful. Just one more thing,” the young woman selected a necklace of pearls that held in place a Lannister lion locket. “Now I am perfect. Jaime will grow hard at the sight of me…” Cersei laughed softly and dabbed lavender oil on her wrists and neck before she crept from her chambers to make her way to the Sept of Casterly Rock. 

The young woman met no one of note as she walked down the long hallways aside from a serving girl, who hurried down the corridor carrying a covered platter that no doubt contained some sweet pastry that Maester Norrys was fond of. The girl kept her eyes down and bowed to Cersei before she hurried past. Cersei merely smiled to herself and proceeded to the great doors of the Sept. 

Several strong, young guards pushed open the Sept doors. The most handsome of the guards smiled at Cersei and said boldly, “I always pray for you, milady. I pray you will one day become the greatest and most beautiful Queen in the world.” He bowed low.

Cersei decided to be polite and gracious so smiled and touched the young lad’s cheek, “I thank you…?”

“Oh, the name is Darryl, milady,” he bowed again while his friend smirked and tried to stifle a giggle behind Cersei.

“Darryl, a strong name,” she smiled. “When I am Queen, I shall make you a knight.” Cersei allowed him to kiss her hand before she swept past, her gown trailed elegantly on the polished floor of the Sept as she walked up the marble aisle. The young Lady walked up to the Alter of the Maid and lit a lavender scented candle; her favourite. 

“I pray that you perverse my beauty and allow me to preserve my virtue of mind,” Cersei prayed silently and lit another candle. This time she placed it on the Alter of the Warrior and whispered a prayer for Jaime, “Send my brother strength and vigour. Send him long life and let him always be by my side.”

You need not pray for that, sweet sister,” her beloved brother’s voice came from behind the painted statue of the Warrior who clutched a might sword. Jaime was lent against the statue, a smirk played across his full lips. “I’ll always be by your side; always.” The teenager watched as his sister’s own lips parted in a silent sigh of pleasure before she walked over to him and embraced him. Jaime hugged her to him and felt his cock harden in his breeches. 

Cersei giggled against his neck and whispered, “I feel you…I would be a very poor lady if I did not attend to you.” She pushed him back so they were concealed behind the statue of the maiden; her lips parted in a soft smile of innocence and piety. Cersei had always hated the Maiden…She had been pleased to give up her virtue to her brother and was of the idea that the Maiden would have a happier smile if she too had let a maid enjoy her. The young woman pushed her brother against the statues’ legs and dropped to her knees, her hands gripped his thighs hard. “How much do you want me brother?” Her fingers began to unlace his red breeches slowly, her mouth inches from her goal.

Jaime moaned when he felt her hot breath swept over his cock like a warm caress. “Sister…” It was all he could manage and within a moment, Cersei’s hand was inside his breeches, caressing and teasing his cock, encouraging it to harden quickly so it could be buried inside her. He gasped softly when his sister ran a nail down his shaft before his cock was enveloped in the hot, wet mouth that knew exactly what he liked. She had been sucking his cock since they were young; it had taken a great deal of time and persuasion before Cersei had finally given up her maidenhead to him…She had calmed her brother by sucking his cock and allowing him to play with her cunt but they had both known that he wanted to be buried inside her. 

Cersei sucked her brother’s cock with skill and flicked her hot tongue over his tip again and again, delighting in the taste of his precum; it tasted of summer and stolen kisses and of Jamie. She relaxed her mouth slightly and pushed forward, taking Jaime deeper into her mouth as he groaned above her. 

“Ah…Cersei,” he gripped her hair and forcibly dragged her to her feet; the pain only intensified her desire for him. “I need you. Now.” Jaime pulled her to him and kiss her deeply, his tongue exploring her mouth as if for the first time. “Where?” 

She knew what he meant at once and pulled back from his lips to answer, her breath ragged with need. “The Alter. In the view of all the Gods.” 

“Really,” Jaime raised an eyebrow and smirked, “you truly are a whore, sweet sister.” 

“Would you have me any other way?” 

Jaime laughed and kissed her briefly, “I’ll have you anyway I can.” He picked her up and placed her on the alter, scattering candles and offerings onto the marble floor; neither one of them noticed…they had eyes only for each other. He unlaced himself fully and slid his hands under his sister’s gown, up her thighs until he found what he was looking for. “You’re wet, sweet sister…I’m shocked.” He raised an eyebrow and smirked, “We are in the Sept and you would have your brother’s cock. I hope you pray for forgiveness later!” Jaime grinned and dragged Cersei’s skirts up to her hips, baring her long legs and beautiful cunt to his eyes. 

“Jaime…I swear to the Seven…if you’re not inside me in the next minute I will go and fuck the guard on the door,” Cersei sat up and glared playfully at her brother; she knew that to threaten to bed someone else…It would make Jaime take her roughly as if he had to claim her once again.

Her brother growled and pinned her down on the Alter, his hands leaving bruises on her shoulders with the force of his movement. “You are mine,” he stated it calmly; the both knew it was true…Cersei could marry and leave the Rock but she would always be his…Always. Jaime shoved her legs open and moved to stand between them. His hand snaked between them to check how wet she was once more before he lined up his cock and thrust home; he groaned aloud in pleasure when his sister’s tight walls hugged his cock. “You are mine…Don’t ever forget it!” Jaime set a punishing pace, thrusting in and out while his hands gripped her thighs tightly, gifting her with yet more bruises. 

Cersei gasped in shock at his violent entrance then moaned, his cock was skilled and always found that secret spot inside her. She went to catch hold of his arms to support her in an attempt to ease his rough thrusts but Jaime caught her hands and pinned them by her side. 

“Ah, ah, ah sweet sister,” he grinned and held her arms down before he rammed inside her once more. “You annoyed me sister; it’s time for your punishment.” Jaime thrust again and again, never letting Cersei take a breath or find release; the fourteen year old had youth and stamina on his side and was determined to make his twin pay for taunting him. 

His sister moaned loudly and came hard; her juices soaked her thighs and gown as well as the alter on which she lay. She gazed up at the painted ceiling of the Sept and focussed on Jaime’s cock as it moved back and forth inside her; Cersei never felt whole until he was inside her…all day, every day she felt the need…the feeling that something was missing and when he was inside her, that need died like a flower in winter. 

“I’m getting close,” Jaime groaned and sped up. “Do you want it inside you sister?” He rammed forward and made Cersei gasp again. 

“Yes…Yes,” she whispered. Cersei no longer cared about conceiving Jaime’s child, she didn’t care…And perhaps it wouldn’t be so bad. She could say a guard raped her…The man would be killed by Lord Tywin or Jaime and she would be declared a Maid by law. Then again…Tywin would never allow her to keep the babe…

Jaime thrust forward and released inside his sister; his hot seed warming her belly deeply. “Ah…” he breathed out and rested his head on her chest. “Don’t ever forget who’s you are, sweet sister.” He raised his blonde head and smirked at her before pulling out and lacing up his breeches. “You’ve soaked the alter…” Jaime grinned at her and helped her into a sitting position. 

“Now I am yours…in the eyes of the Gods,” Cersei smiled, jumped down from the alter, adjusted her gown and kissed his cheek. “Why do you think I wore white?” 

“So…you’re my wife then?” He laughed. Jaime knew they were not really married but it was a pleasant dream they liked to tell themselves…One day they would wed and have children; the Targaryens wed brother to sister for generations, if Dragons could do it, why not lions? 

“Always,” Cersei embraced her brother as a shaft of golden light illuminated the couple…standing in the sight of the Seven; their hair glowing like spun gold. Nothing had ever looked so pure…yet so wrong.


End file.
